CALVIN AND HOBBES THE MOVIE: REWRITTEN!
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: The new and improved version of my very first story. Cowritten by Papermario101195. Calvin and his family are heading to Grandma's house in Pennsylvania, but one big thunderstorm is going to change that. Please R&R! Rated K plus.
1. To Grandma's House We Go!

Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie (REWRITTEN!!)

Chapter One

NOTE: I've decided to rewrite this story, for many reasons. This was my very first story I written on this site (December 31, 2005). There were a lot of grammar mistakes, the chapters were ridiculously short, and the story was really rushed (No details in that story at all!), and the parts in the story were unrealistic. So, now that my writing has greatly improved, I've decided to rewrite the story (The old version of this story's gonna still be here). So, without further ado, here's the new improved version of Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie.

It was after dinner, and Calvin was sitting in front of the television in the living room with Hobbes. Calvin's Mom was on the living room couch; it was very hard for her to see the TV with Calvin in the way.

"Calvin, can you please sit on the couch? Your father is going to be back from work any minute, and you know he doesn't like you sitting in front of the TV," Mom warned Calvin. Calvin obviously didn't hear a word Mom said as his eyes were glued to the TV screen, flipping through the channels with the remote.

"How about Cartoon Network," Calvin asked Hobbes, who was sitting next to Calvin. Hobbes looked at Calvin with big, dark eyes that say, "Oh, God, no!"

"Are you crazy? That channel has gone downhill with those stupid cartoons. Is Edd, Ed, 'n Eddy on? That's the only good cartoon on there. That show began in the 1990's after all, and it's the only surviving cartoon from that century."

Calvin scoffed, rolling his eyes. He always does that every time Hobbes gets intellectual (which is not very long).

"Wow, thanks for that fact for the day, Captain Brainiest! Now shut up and let me watch whatever I want!"

"Ok, ok," Hobbes quickly replied as he turned his eyes back to the TV.

"Geez."

All of a sudden, Calvin's Dad walked into the house.

"I'm home," He said as he put his suitcase on the floor next to him. He then put his coat and his gray hat on the coat rack, and walked into the living room to meet his family.

While Calvin's eyes were still glued to the TV, Mom got up and pulled Calvin away from the TV, and grabbed the remote out of his hands. By the time Calvin was four feet away from the TV, Dad walked into the living room with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, gang, I have fantastic news," Dad said in almost a singsong voice. Mom turned off the TV with the remote. This made Calvin jump. He turned to his Mom.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Your father has fantastic news, sweetheart. Pay attention."

By this time, everyone turned to face Dad, waiting for the great news he was about to announce.

"Ok, hold on to your hats…ok, ready? Here goes…WE'RE GOING TO PENNSYLVANIA!"

There was complete silence in the house; all the entire family heard were the cars driving past their house. After 30 seconds of silence, someone spoke. It was 6 year old Calvin.

"Ok…and we're going there WHY?"

"That's where grandma and grandpa live," Dad happily replied.

"We're finally gonna see them, isn't this exciting?"

"Uh, yeah," Calvin scoffed as he got up from the floor. "If there was a pool there, I would be happy to go! Besides, Pennsylvania's like what, a million miles away? No way I wanna go to a state that's so far away!"

"Calvin, people always do something that they hate, but they do it anyways. Besides, it builds your character…"

Calvin sighed, putting his and on his face.

"There he goes," Calvin thought. "Another 'It will build character' lecture. When will he shut up, and stop rubbing it in my face?"

"That's great news, honey," Mom walked up to ad and kissed Dad on the cheek. Calvin stuck his tongue out in disgusting.

"Just what we need in this house…old people expressing their love."

Hobbes nodded. "Mm-hmm, you got that right."

"It's almost 7:30, Calvin. Better start hitting the hay," Dad told Calvin as he looked at his steel watch he was wearing. Calvin's mouth dropped in horror.

"What? Am I being punished? You know dang well I go to bed at 8:30! I demand that I have rights!"

"Ok, but we're going to wake up at the crack of dawn, so we can get packing, get dressed, and get to Grandma's as-"

"Well, gee, look at the time, gotta go to bed!" Calvin quickly grabbed Hobbes and ran upstairs to his room. Mom and Dad chuckled. Calvin was very predictable. They pretty much know what Calvin's going to do next (but then again, they're his parents, of course he's supposed to know!).

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were in bed; talking before going to sleep is what they usually do.

"Man, can you believe this, Hobbes," Calvin shook his head and put his hands on his face once again.

"We're going to Grandma's tomorrow morning! As soon as we get there, I'm going to die of boredom!"

"Well, what's so boring about going there," Hobbes asked as he fluffed his pillow a little.

"Everything, Hobbes. EVERYTHING! Grandma doesn't give me any money; Grandpa gives me a piece of fruitcake! Grandma doesn't let me eat anything I want to eat, but Grandpa does, but Grandma catches him, and I get in trouble! I…Hobbes?"

Hobbes was already asleep. His mouth was open, his tongue was sticking out, and he was snoring really loud (sounded like a dinosaur's last roar 65,000,000 years ago).

"Hobbes….not again…."

Calvin grabbed his pillow and hit Hobbes in the head with it. After a couple of hits, Hobbes shot up like a vegetable popping out of the soil.

"CHEESE AND SALMON….huh, what….where am I?"

While Hobbes rubbed his eyes, Calvin started the dynamite.

"I TOLD YOU MANY, MANY TIMES, HOBBES! DO NOT SLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING!! WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?"

"Well, every time you talk, you start screaming," Hobbes finally said to Calvin after all that griping he has done in the past.

"Then, the talking turns into griping, and it gets really annoying. How can anyone listen to that all the time?!...So, I-"

"Oh, boo hoo," Calvin said sarcastically in a mocking voice.

"Blah, blah, blah, your needs! Who cares? We have to get up early tomorrow, Hobbes, and do you know how tired we are? I mean, really, first we're going to get grumpy, and…"

"How tired we are…" Hobbes grabbed his pillow, the blankets, and walked out of the bedroom unnoticeably.

"One can only imagine how tired we are…"

Those were the last words we heard from Hobbes as he walked out of Calvin's room, and into the bathroom. Calvin was still talking, hasn't even noticed Hobbes was gone.

Note: Do you like it so far? If you do, Please R&R! Chapter 2 will be here in a day or two.


	2. And They're Off!

Chapter Two

It was 5:45 in the morning, and Calvin and his family were already out. While his parents were loading the bags on top of the car, Calvin just stood there with his jacket on, half asleep. The sky was a mixture of black, purple, and blue as the sun was about to rise over the horizon.

"Wow…are you ok," Hobbes asked Calvin as he was about to yawn. Calvin slowly turned and looked at Hobbes with a weird look on his face. Guess he was too tired to make an angry look.

"Dad woke us up before the sun, it's December 5th, and I'm freezing. I just want to go to bed! Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Yes."

"Be quiet."

"Ok, gang," Dad began to announce in a cheerful voice.

"The bags are safely secured, so let's get in the car, and we'll be on our way! Chop, chop!"

As Calvin and Hobbes slowly climbed into the back of the car, Mom walked over to Dad, almost sneering at him. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing red pants, tennis shoes, and a T-shirt, and she looked like she didn't shower this morning.

"If something happens while you're driving, I'm going to make sure you'll be happy rotting in the ground," Mom said in a low, but scary voice. With that, she walked to the other side of the car, and went inside the car. Dad sighed as he did the same thing everyone else was doing: getting into the car.

It has been five hours, and Calvin and his family were already out of the state they lived in. The radio was on to a station that plays old songs, Mom was sleeping, and Calvin and Hobbes just sat there. Calvin just crossed his arms and sulked quietly, while Hobbes was looking out the window.

"Cool, I just saw ice," He shouted.

"Who cares," Said Calvin, along with a mutter that was too low for Hobbes to hear. Suddenly, Hobbes had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we play a game," Hobbes suggested to Calvin. "That way, we can keep ourselves occupied while we're cramped during a long car trip."

Calvin's spiky hair shot up as Hobbes said that. His eyes were big with excitement. Finally, he was about to have fun.

"Hey…that's not a bad idea, Hobbes! Good job! I always thought that you would never come up with an idea like this!"

"Thank you, television," Hobbes beamed. As Calvin and Hobbes began to create their game, meanwhile, the sky turned from ocean blue to gloomy gray. Then, the sky turned black after 20 seconds. Thunder was heard.

Calvin and Hobbes, not noticing the thunder, began to formulate ideas for their crazy game.

Calvin thought it would be fun to create some kind of ridiculous road trip.

"Think about it," Calvin began as he told Hobbes his game idea.

"Let's imagine that…that…geez, what would be a good road trip…ooh, I got it! Imagine that we were on a cruise called the…S.S. Calvin, yeah, the S.S. Calvin, imagine it! The cruise is supposed to take us to the Bahamas, but 14 ours later, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the cruise hits an ice berg, and doo, doo, doo…ALL AHOY TO THE WATER EXPRESS! While you and me swam away from those helpless people, we swam to a deserted island an hour later. We managed to survive hypothermia, since the water was freezing cold…"

"Ooh, I like that idea, but I think we should do a weird face contest…a lot easier," Hobbes laughed. Calvin formed a smile on his face, meaning that he agreed with Hobbes. These two will not be bored any longer.

BINGO. Calvin thought.

After a few minutes, they discussed their ideas. After that, they got into an (Surprise, surprise!) argument over which idea to use.

(Later)

"NO! WE ARE PLAYING BINGO! DOUBLE-TRUNKED TREE! ROADKILL! WHEAT FIELD," Calvin yelled. Hobbes pushed Calvin's face and screamed louder than Calvin.

"NO WAY! WEIRD FACES WILL SOON RULE THE PLANET!" Hobbes then stuck his tongue our and popped his eyes out. Calvin, a little shocked, kept on arguing with Hobbes.

"UH-UH! NOT ON MY WATCH! BREAK OUT THE BINGO CARDS!

YOU JUST CAN'T FACE THAT MY IDEA IS WAY BETTER! HA! B-I-N-G-O," Calvin sang. "Bingo's what we're playing!"

Suddenly, Calvin, Hobbes, and Calvin's parents heard a loud, booming sound that sounded similar to thunder.

BOOM! CRASH! CRACK! SMASH!

Sparks flew around crazily along with bits of rubble.

Lightning had struck the road ahead of them. They immediately saw the lightning. Luminous, and yellow. Moments later, a crater was formed in the middle of the road.

"Whoa," Dad swerved the car off of the road to avoid the crater on the road.

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!

Dad drove the car through a field full of shrubs, which they promptly ran over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed as Dad began performing donuts while trying to go through the field. Calvin saw that as a near death experience.

"WE…ARE…GOING…TO…DIE," Calvin screamed in a dramatic, yet serious voice.

Finally, Dad got the car going straight, and blasted through the remainder of the field before ramping off a shed sitting near a hotel. The car crashed onto a parking lot by the hotel. Dad skidded the car to a halt. The car made a jerking stop.

In the car, Dad was pressed into the back of his seat, so was Mom, and Calvin was on his feet for a moment, before simply tipping over sideways on his seat. Dad sighed before being thumped in the face by the airbag.

(Later)

Calvin looked around the room. They had checked into the hotel until the road was repaired, which could take a week. Calvin saw that the so-called hotel room had no TV, no fridge, and no beds. Instead, there was a radio, a plate with 3 moldy sandwiches, and some lumpy, pink pillows. The hotel room also had a window. Dad tried countless time to get the window closed, but no avail. That window was stuck open. Not only do they get to hear the wonderful sounds of the city, but they also get to feel the cold, December air. Calvin sighed in disappointment.

"Great. No entertainment, no food capable of human consumption, and garbage wrapped in fabric. Lovely, isn't it? Mom, Dad? Could you leave? I'd like to be alone to die now. I think I deserve this, whatever I did," Calvin then collapsed on the hotel floor.

"Calvin, just try to enjoy this," Dad said enthusiastically. Calvin rolled his eyes.

Later, Mom, Dad, Calvin, and Hobbes were in bed. Since the room had no beds, Dad was lucky enough to bring blankets and mattresses from home. Mom and Dad shared a mattress, and Calvin and Hobbes shared one, which means Dad brought two mattresses with him.

Anyways, it was almost three 'o clock in the morning, and Calvin suddenly jumped up and put on his day clothes. After that, he then kicked Hobbes out of bed and pushed him out the door (which was not easy).

"What are you doing," Hobbes yelled as he got up from the hotel hallway floor. Calvin told Hobbes to be quiet.

"We're getting out of this renovation-forsaken place. Get moving. We got a long journey ahead of us."

Calvin then took off, leaving Hobbes standing there.

"Oh man," Hobbes ran after Calvin, thinking to himself: HERE WE GO AGAIN.

"I have a very clichéd feeling about this!"


End file.
